Living In The Eye Of The Hurricane
by Zea-SSJ5
Summary: (i've always wanted to say this --- "This movie is rated PG-13 for language and violence" --- Pan has been schooled in america and now is going home to Tokyo but she never exspected to fall head-over-heals for the young captain of the Seahawk.
1. CH1 A Week From Land Fall

{Ok really quick idon'towndragonballzgtorthetrueconfussionsofcharlottedoyle. Ok on with the story} *note --- this is rated PG-13 for language and violence  
  
Living in the Eye of the Hurricane  
  
By: Zea-ssj5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~AGES~  
PAN - 19  
  
UUB - 36  
  
TRUNKS - 22  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I held on to the top of the royal yard just over the crows-nest, the wind in my hair. The telescope  
  
in my hand as I looked over the deep blue glass-like ocean, my old friend sitting down in the  
  
crows-nest just below me. I dropped back down to the crows nest at rested my head in my  
  
hands. I'd have to go back home soon. The voyage would end soon and we all knew it. Uub, my  
  
36 year-old black friend turned to me. "Pan, is somethin' wrong?" he asked me. I picked my  
  
head up, "Oh, it's nothing." I said as I lifted my head up. "Now Pan, Uub always knows when  
  
something's the matter and that's now, so spill it." "Well it's just, I'm gonna have to go back  
  
home very soon." "And," he began to finish my sentence "Your gonna miss the captain." "Well  
  
I should have known you would know." "Pan the whole crew knows you two are smitten with  
  
each other." At that I just had to blush. I yawned at stretched my arms over my head. I looked  
  
up at the sun. It was about 1:00 now. "Come on Uub lets get some lunch." "Sounds good." He  
  
said as he got up and planted his foot in the rigging. As nimble as a monkey I scampered down  
  
to the deck in about 3 minutes. Uub only took slightly longer. We headed over to the galley  
  
together to get some grub. When we entered we saw a good bit of the crew. They were talking  
  
together. It was about what they would do when they got back to land. "Well when I get to land  
  
I'm gonna go home to my wife and daughter." I heard Krillen say and some of the other guys  
  
said the same, some said they were heading back to America and some said they would stay at  
  
sea. "Hey Uub." I said as I turned to him. "What will you do when we get to land?" "Who me,  
  
well I'm headed back to American as soon as I can." "Why" "Well I've got a wife and kid back  
  
home but after a visit for about a year I'm heading back to sea for a while. So Pan what about  
  
you, what will you do?" "Oh me" I started. I thought about it for a minute. My parents, Gohan  
  
and Videl would be waiting, them and a man they had picked worthy for me to marry. "Well I'm  
  
gonna live with my parents for a while then I'll... I'll have to marry." I said somewhat sadly.  
  
"Who?" he asked, motioning me to a table. I sat down slowly. "Truthfully this is the first time  
  
I've thought about it since I met the captain. I've got to marry who ever my parents deemed  
  
worthy for me. God I want to stay at sea! I love it here!" I said with a sigh. Only about a week  
  
left until we hit land. God! I can't say bye to the captain. I stood up. "I'm headed back up to  
  
the crows-nest to watch for land," I said as I got up grabbing some bread off the table. Uub got  
  
up to follow me. "Please Uub I need to be alone." I said solemnly not even turning to see him,  
  
only waving a hand to him. I walked out the door and turned to the captain's cabin. I'll go to the  
  
crows-nest in a minute. I walked up to the door and drew me hand back to knock. My hand went  
  
forward only to be drawn back to my chest. I can't leave him, but I must leave him, but... I ... I  
  
love him. I finally admitted it to myself. I didn't what to admit it but it was true. I looked at his  
  
door. Carved into a gold plate on his door was "Captain Trunks Briefs." I drew my hand back  
  
once more. I knocked twice on the wooden door. "Who is it?" came a call from the other side.  
  
"It's me." I said. "Well come on in." he said. I cracked open to door and stepped in, and there in  
  
the captains chair sat Trunks, the purple-haired boy of my dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do ya think. Please review. I'll try to put more up soon but I have a lot of algebra  
  
homework. 


	2. CH2 Captain Trunks

~ I FINALLY FINISHED MY HOMEWORK!!! ~  
  
{Ok really quick idon'towndragonballzgtorthetrueconfussionsofcharlottedoyle. Ok on with the story} *note --- this is rated PG-13 for language and violence  
  
Living in the Eye of the Hurricane  
  
By: Zea-ssj5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~AGES~  
PAN - 19  
  
UUB - 36  
  
TRUNKS - 22  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stepped into the large cabin full of pictures of family and friends of the Captain Trunks.  
  
Pictures of his mother, sister and father, pictures of his best friends. I looked into his deep  
  
blue eyes and smiled. He stood up as I entered. "Always the perfect gentlemen." I said  
  
with a cocky grin. He smirked and I moved close to him. He lightly kissed me on the  
  
cheek. I blushed a light pink. He motioned me to sit, so I sat in the large wooden chair  
  
with a velvet cushion in front of his large desk. On top of it lay the ships log, shut and  
  
face up, it read "Seahawk - Ships Log - Captain Trunks Briefs." Then I lay my head in  
  
my hands and sighed. He reached out, put his hand under my chin and lifted up my face  
  
gently and looked into my eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked me in a soft loving voice.  
  
How does everyone no something's up. "I... I've got to go back to Tokyo soon and I don't  
  
want to." "I don't want you to either." He said with a frown. "Why did you think of this  
  
all of a sudden?" He asked "Did you see land?" "No" I replied "It's just that everyone  
  
was talking about what they were going to do when we got to land and Uub asked me  
  
what I would do." "Oh, so that's it," he said to me, pulling back his hand. "I can't go  
  
back though." "Why is that?" he asked, a look on his face that told me he truly wanted to  
  
know no matter what. I knew he now knew it was more than just us not getting to see one  
  
another again, that it was something more. "Well." I began, "When I get back to land  
  
I'll have too..." I swallowed hard, "I'll have to marry." I said quickly "What?!?!" Trunks  
  
said. He was taken back at this. "Who?" he asked "I thought." he trailed off. "A man  
  
my parents deemed worthy of me, but hey," I said trying to lift him and my mood a little.  
  
"There in for a surprise when they see Me." I said as I faked a little laugh. "Hell, I've  
  
become somewhat of a ships boy." My plan didn't work, he was still a little in shock. He  
  
shook his head as he tried to take in what I had just said. "Pan," he finally said, he stood  
  
up as well "I think I've got a plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? Please review and I'll try to get more up soon. ( See ya soon. 


	3. CH3 A Mysterious Question

Sorry I haven't been on. I'VE BEEN DOING SCIENCE AND ALGABRA FOREVER!!! (lol. I pulled an all nighter and fell asleep in class.)  
  
{Ok really quick idon'towndragonballzgtorthetrueconfussionsofcharlottedoyle. Ok on with the story} *note --- this is rated PG-13 for language and violence  
  
Living in the Eye of the Hurricane  
  
By: Zea-ssj5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~AGES~  
PAN - 19  
  
UUB - 36  
  
TRUNKS - 22  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What!?!?" I said as I stood up fast. "A plan?!?! Tell me! What is it!?!?" He just  
  
teasingly shook his head at me. "Nope. Can't say yet. I've got to confirm it with the first  
  
mate." "Uub?" I asked rather stupidly. "Yes." "Why." "Well." he started ". how 'bout I  
  
tell you later." What! Why in hell?" "It's kinda. It just needs to be privet." "There's no  
  
one here." I said starting to get mad. He stuck his hands in his pockets and fingered over  
  
something, probably his pocketknife. He had a nervous look on his face. "Trunks?" I said  
  
in a questionable voice. He shook his head. "Oh sorry. Pan could you please come back  
  
later. Oh and could you ask Uub to come here?" he asked me as he sat down. "Ok. Are  
  
you sure your ok Trunks? Cause I could." "No I'm fine." "Ok I'll se ya later, ok?"  
  
"Yah ok" he said as a turned to walk out the door. I found Uub in the crows nest. "I  
  
thought you were gonna come to the crows nest." He said as I poked my head up over the  
  
side of the railing. "Well I went to see the Captain." I said somewhat proudly "Oh you  
  
did, did you?" "Yes I did, oh yah, and Mr. First Mate of the Seahawk the Captain wants  
  
to see you." And with that he casually said "Alright, see ya in a bit." And climbed down  
  
and headed into the captains cabin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~(TRUNKS P.O.V.)~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat there nervously drumming my fingers on my large wooden desk, a gift from my  
  
parents, Bulma and Vegeta Briefs, when I first began my position as captain of the  
  
Seahawk, taking over my fathers command. I almost fell out of my chair when Uub came  
  
in. "You wanted to see me captain?" he said as he entered. "Yes, please sit." And so my  
  
first mate did. "Uub, I have a privet question to ask you, this is not to leave this room, got  
  
it." "Of course, is it about Pan?" "Yes, she wants to know the plan but." he trailed of.  
  
"But, what?" Uub said trying to get him to continue. "Well I don't know if I should ask  
  
her first or tell her the plan first or not ask her at all yet." "Aw, tough question to answer,  
  
maybe you could, no maybe. Well damn it, I'm stumped." "I was thinking if I asked her  
  
first she would have a reason to come back." "Good thinking." "Uub, I have a favor to  
  
ask of you." "Sure, what is it?" "Tonight, tonight I tell her, please could you tell the crew  
  
not to got to the deck tonight, even when it is there watch, tell them it's the captains  
  
orders." "Sure thing." He said as he got up and made a move for the door. He opened it  
  
and walked out. Tonight, tonight I will ask her the question I have wanted to ask her. But  
  
what if she declines, I'd be heartbroken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is this mysterious question Trunks must ask Pan. Read more and find out. 


	4. CH4 A Rose Of Deep Red

THANK GOD FOR THE WEEKEND! NO MORE DAMN TESTS! NO MORE HOMEWORK! NO MORE. OH GOD I'VE GOT A PROJECT DUE MONDAY! AHHH!  
  
{Ok really quick idon'towndragonballzgtorthetrueconfussionsofcharlottedoyle. Ok on with the story} *note --- this is rated PG-13 for language and violence  
  
Living in the Eye of the Hurricane  
  
By: Zea-ssj5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~AGES~  
PAN - 19  
  
UUB - 36  
  
TRUNKS - 22  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was pulled from my sleep when Uub came to my cabin. I swear he is an annoyance.  
  
"Who's there?" I called as I rubbed my tired eyes "It's Uub. Can I come in." "God Uub it  
  
has to be after 9:30. Just a second." I said as a said up and pulled the blanket around me.  
  
"Okay you can come on in." and so he did. "Pan," he started. Even by the light of the  
  
moon I could tell he was somewhat dressed up, he wasn't wearing his usual work clothes  
  
anyway. "Pan the captain wishes to see you." "Oh." I said as I stood up. "Where's he at?"  
  
"On deck." "Aright." I said. He backed out of the door way and I walked out upon the  
  
deck. You could see clearly thanks to the full moon. At the front of the ship stood the  
  
captain. I looked around. It was odd. He and I were the only two on deck. Even Uub had  
  
left. Where was Krillin anyway. It was his watch, along with Yajirobe. I walked over to  
  
the captain. I stood beside him. He seemed to be in a trance. He was looking over the sea,  
  
it was so beautiful, gently rolling beneath the ship. I after a few minutes that seemed like  
  
an eternity he spoke. "Pan." He said as he turned to me, he looked me in the eyes, fear in  
  
them. He was nervous. His hands were shaking, or was it because it was cold. I looked  
  
him back in the eyes, giving him a reassuring look. He grabbed my hands and took a step  
  
back. He let go of one of my hands and pulled a red rose out of his back pocket. It was  
  
the deepest red rose I had ever seen. He handed it to he and kissed me softly on the lips.  
  
~~~~~~(Trunks P.O.V.)~~~~~~~~~  
  
I pulled back from her. I looked over the sea once more. "Pan," I started "You see that  
  
rose?" she nodded to me "Well it's the deepest red rose you can find on this Earth." She  
  
smiled at this, but not like it was funny, like it was sweat. This was making it that much  
  
harder. The words I wanted to say, the things I needed to do were all tangled together in  
  
my head, I could barely remember what to do. I grabbed hold of one of her hands and  
  
reached into my pocket and pulled out a small box. I knelt down and tried to speak. I  
  
froze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? I guess you know what he's gonna do. Oh yah and don't ask me  
  
how he got the rose or the box. I don't know either but It's my story and I'll write what I  
  
want to.  
  
I'll try to finish my project A.S.A.P. See Ya! : ) 


	5. CH5 Will You?

Ok my project is done. Now on with the story. Oh yes and C-town Chica, Pan did have her night clothes on but she had a sweatshirt on over it. ~~~ {Ok really quick idon'towndragonballzgtorthetrueconfussionsofcharlottedoyle. Ok on with the story} *note --- this is rated PG-13 for language and violence  
  
Living in the Eye of the Hurricane  
  
By: Zea-ssj5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~AGES~  
PAN - 19  
  
UUB - 36  
  
TRUNKS - 22  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~(Trunks P.O.V.)~~~~~~~~~  
  
I opened my mouth to speak. No words would come out. I looked up into her eyes, oh  
  
how the sparkled in the light of the full moon. This was so hard to do. She had a smile  
  
across her face, I was bright enough to light to sea at night. Here I was frozen in fear  
  
feeling like a real ass and to top it all off I was with Pan. I breeze blue by, her long black  
  
hair wavered in the wind. "Pan will you." I couldn't do it. What if she declines but what  
  
if she doesn't I have to know but I wouldn't be able to bare it if she doesn't say yes. She  
  
gave me a look of reassurance. I swallowed hard, "Will you marry me?" I said quickly. I  
  
was engulfed with fear once again. There was a moment of silence. She finally spoke.  
  
"Trunks," she started. Oh know, she won't. I stood. "Come here." She said. I stepped  
  
forward. She leaned forward and embraced me and gave me a long kiss. When she finally  
  
pulled back. "Does that answer your question?" she said softly extending her hand. I  
  
nervously opened the box took out the ring and slid it on her finger. This was the happiest  
  
moment in my life.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Around on the other side of the deck stood the entire crew, Uub in front peeking around  
  
the corner. "What did she say?" Krillin asked anxiously "She just kissed him and. he's  
  
sliding the ring on her finger!" Uub said excitedly to the rest of the crew. They all gave  
  
silent cheers. "Now." Uub said in a quiet voice "We've got to get back to the forecastle  
  
or the captain will have my head." So they are hurriedly went to there quarters.  
  
~~~~~(Pan's P.O.V.)~~~~~  
  
My mind was racing. He's gonna marry me, he's gonna marry me, he's gonna marry me,  
  
kept repeating in my mind. He was shaking more than a wet dog out in the cold. I went  
  
over to him, I embraced him once more. "Oh Trunks!" was all I could say. I looked him  
  
in the eyes. Just then it dawned in me. I had to go back to land!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think! Pan thinks she can't marry Trunks now because she has to go back to land but Trunks still hasn't revealed his master plan! 


	6. CH6 Impenetrable

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Here's some more of "Living in the eye of the Hurricane" ~~~ {Ok really quick idon'towndragonballzgtorthetrueconfussionsofcharlottedoyle. Ok on with the story} *note --- this is rated PG-13 for language and violence  
  
Living in the Eye of the Hurricane  
  
By: Zea-ssj5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~AGES~  
PAN - 19  
  
UUB - 36  
  
TRUNKS - 22  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trunks," I started, "I. I can't. I can't marry you." I said sadly as I slowly began to  
  
weep, my grip growing weaker. He just pulled me closer to him and whispered to me,  
  
"Pan love is an impenetrable bond between two people and we won't be separated by a  
  
piece of land." I looked up into those beautiful bright blue eyes of his. "Pan" he started as  
  
he looked down into my eyes. "Come back to me." He said. I didn't understand. "What  
  
do you mean?" asked "Pan, you can return, you can return to this ship, you can stay with  
  
me, we don't ever have to be separated. You and I can be together for all eternity. Our  
  
bond is strong, Pan" he said to me slowly. The words were absorbed into my mind. We  
  
stood there in silence together for a while. After about five minutes of standing there he  
  
spoke. "Pan, will you come back to me?" "I turned to him. "Yes." I replied. He softly  
  
kissed me and we turned, hand in hand, and he walked me to my cabin. We shared a  
  
goodnight kiss and he left. I lay there in my bunk, words filling my head. "Will you  
  
marry me, Pan will you come back to me, love it impenetrable." They danced in my head.  
  
I just had to return. I loved Trunks and he loved me. But how, how could I get away for  
  
my home, Tokyo. I was to far for the dock, I knew that much, unless, unless I could  
  
sneak away after dark with out a trace and find my was back! I was getting tired. I  
  
yawned and drifted off to sleep. When I awoke I hardly remembered the night before. I  
  
ran my fingers though my hair and my hand got caught up. I pulled it out and on top of  
  
my finger sat the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. I got up and dressed. I  
  
went straight to the galley. "Mornin' Pan" Uub said as a walked in. "Hey!" I said happily  
  
as I sat down next to him. "Well, well, well, what's got you in such a good mood this  
  
mornin'?" he asked. I just smiled and pulled my hand out from underneath the table,  
  
showing my ring to him. "Well where'd you that at?" he asked with surprise in his voice,  
  
though I thought it somewhat fake, paid no mind to it. "Trunks!" I said, blushing "Oh, did  
  
you know?" "Yep!" I said. I stretched my arms over my head. "I'll be back in a bit Uub."  
  
I said as I got up. "I'm gonna go see the captain." I skipped the whole way to his cabin  
  
and knocked three times. "Come in" he called. I entered, as so I did many other times  
  
over the next few days, spending all the time I could with Trunks until finally it was the  
  
day of departure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do ya think. ~Next time - it's time for Pan to leave and she sheds a tear as she walks down the gangs plank. Trunks waves to her and she waves back as she leaves with her parents to Tokyo to meet the man she id supposed to marry. But who is it. Well not even I know the answer to that so that's why I'm asking you. Who should be the man Pan's supposed to marry? 


	7. CH7 Adam

Sorry I haven't updated in a little while but I've been sick and *cough* loaded with homework, I've still got more to do too. Well anyway here's more of Living in the Eye of the Hurricane. Also, I couldn't find a person that Pan should marry so she will marry this guy named Adam who has a really strange accent. It's kinda like some Old English accent. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ {Ok really quick idon'towndragonballzgtorthetrueconfussionsofcharlottedoyle. Ok on with the story} *note --- this is rated PG-13 for language and violence  
  
Living in the Eye of the Hurricane  
  
By: Zea-ssj5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~AGES~  
PAN - 19  
  
UUB - 36  
  
TRUNKS - 22  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day of departure at last. I thought I'd go nuts. I was packing up my things,  
  
getting dressed, seeing me future husband, and getting every detail straight about my  
  
coming back to the ship. I was on deck when something suddenly dawned on me. I  
  
quickly ran to Trunks' cabin, knocked, waited for an answer, and ran in. "Trunks! When  
  
does the ship set sail again!?!?" I yelled as I looked out of a port hole on the east side of  
  
the ship, seeing land. He looked shocked. He hadn't ever thought of that. He tore out his  
  
shops log from in his desk. "I have no idea!' He said as he stood up and walked to me. He  
  
put his arm around my shoulder and we walked out on deck. "What will we do?" I asked  
  
him. "How will I know when to come back?" "That's a good question indeed." He said  
  
"But I think I have just the answer for it. Check newspapers for departure dates for  
  
ships" "Oh." I said, "I'd never thought off that." We stood there as the ship began to pull  
  
into port. He turned to me. "How 'bout I go get your trunk?" he said with a smile on his  
  
face. "Alright," I said, "I'll go too." And so we went to the hold. I pointed out a medium  
  
sized wooden chest and Trunks walked over and picked it up with ease, although getting  
  
up a ladder wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Out on deck he sat it down near the gangs  
  
plank and we sat down on top of it. There was barely enough room for the two of us. He  
  
grabbed hold of my hand, and looked into my face. I was crying. "What's wrong Pan?"  
  
he asked as he squeezed my hand. I used my free hand to wipe away the tears. "Oh, it's  
  
nothing." "Come now Pan, you can tell me." "It's just I'm having doubts that I can't  
  
make it back in time." "Pan, I will wait an eternity for you to come back to me. Nothing  
  
and no one will ever stop me." I smiled "Thanks Trunks." I whispered softly. We made  
  
land fall I few minutes later and the gangs plank was lower. Krillin hauled my trunk  
  
down to land and moved it over to a family of two standing in their finest clothes  
  
awaiting their only daughters return, my mother and father, Gohan and Videl Son. It was  
  
time for me to leave. I would come back no matter what it took, even if it meaned to put  
  
my very life in danger. Trunks was the love of my life, my soul mate, it was love at first  
  
site between him and I. We stood near the edge of the gangs plank and I kissed him. I  
  
turned to walk down the gangs plank. I waved to him and he waved back to me. I turned  
  
from him a final time that day and a tear slowly rolled down my cheek. In my hair, which  
  
I had pulled back into a ponytail, I had slid the red rose Trunks had given me over my  
  
ear. I ran over to my mother and father. "Mom! Dad!" A called to them as I embrace  
  
each one of them. "Now this can't be my little Panny we sent to America can it?" Gohan  
  
said teasingly. "She was but only a small girl and now look at her, she's a grown woman"  
  
"Daddy, It's me!" I said as I let out a laugh. "Oh Pan we've missed you so much," Videl  
  
said as she hugged her daughter. "I've missed you guys too." I said. We walked over to  
  
my father's car, it was red and looked new. "Wow!" I exclaimed as I saw it. "Panny," my  
  
mom said after we had gotten in and started down the road, "We have someone very  
  
special for you to meet when you get home. He's been waiting for a few months to meet  
  
you and I'm sure you'll like him." "Oh." I said sadly, thinking of Trunks again. "Come  
  
now Pan cheer up. He's the nicest young man you'll ever meet. His name is Adam and  
  
he's just your age to sweetheart." "Oh," I said trying to said cheerier, "I'm sure he great."  
  
I said as I turned my head to the window. I stared out of it for most of the ride home.  
  
What was Trunks doing right now. Was he thinking of me? I hoped he was. "Mom, Dad,  
  
could we stop by a store and pick up a news paper before we get home?" I asked as I  
  
though of what Trunks had told me to do. Gohan looked at Videl. "I don't see why not."  
  
He said as he turned at the next right to a general store. I ran in and picked up a paper and  
  
we continued home. When we arrived I saw a huge 3 story house. "Is that my house?!?!"  
  
I asked astonished. "Sure is." Gohan said as I got out of the car. I walked over a few feet  
  
from the car and on the porch I saw a young man. He had sandy brown hair and a smile  
  
that could melt away any girls heart, except me that is. All he did was remind me of  
  
Trunks. He walked up to me. "Hi." He said in his sweetest voice. "You must be Pan. I'm  
  
Adam."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think. Will Adam and his heart melting smile change Pan. We he rip her  
  
heart from Trunks and take it as his own or will Pan and Trunks bond be strong enough to  
  
withstand him. 


	8. CH8 Tonight I Leave

GOD! THE FLU! DIE DAMN IT DIE! I HATE YOU FLU! *shoves a hand full of pills into mouth* ~~~~~~~~~~~~ {Ok really quick idon'towndragonballzgtorthetrueconfussionsofcharlottedoyle. Ok on with the story} *note --- this is rated PG-13 for language and violence  
  
Living in the Eye of the Hurricane  
  
By: Zea-ssj5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~AGES~  
PAN - 19  
  
UUB - 36  
  
TRUNKS - 22  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I faked a little smile and looked him in the eyes. "Hi Adam." I said to him, "It's great to  
  
finally meet you Pan," he said walking over and picking up my trunk to carry it inside.  
  
He was trying to act like a gentleman. I followed my parents and Adam into the house. It  
  
was huge! I looked around, spinning a full turn in the process. White tile floors, light blue  
  
carpet over the spiraling wooden stairs, three fans on the ceiling spinning 'round and  
  
'round in the front room. Large leather sofa's and chairs, "Wow!" was all I could say.  
  
"So honey," my father started, "You must be hungry?" "Well actually I am," I said.  
  
"Alright, this way to the kitchen." We walked down the west hall till we came across a  
  
big kitchen. A big table in the middle to seat six, a white lace table cloth was draped over  
  
it. I ate a turkey sandwich and told my parents a was tried and would like to see my room.  
  
Adam showed me the way. We silently went up the spiral stairs and to the second room  
  
on the left. When we arrived at my room a thanked him and went in. Inside was a large  
  
soft bed. I plopped down on the bed and laid out the newspaper I had bought earlier that  
  
day. I flipped through until I found the departure times. I ran my finger down the list and  
  
found the Seahawk near the bottom. It set sail tomorrow! There was no way I could make  
  
it there on time. There was a knock on my door. "Pan, can I come in?" came a call from  
  
Adam on the other side. "Uh. just a second," I said as I pulled the newspaper of my bed  
  
and shoved it underneath. "Ok you can come in." I said after a few seconds. He opened  
  
the door and sat down my trunk. We felt uncomfortable around each other all day. After  
  
he left I torn through my trunk. The in the bottom I found my ring, the one Trunks gave  
  
to me. I had put it in a small blue bag in my trunk so my parents wouldn't see it. I slipped  
  
it back onto my finger and looked threw the rest of my trunk. Would I need anything  
  
once we set sail? Well I'd need clothes but I couldn't carry anything with me. But when  
  
would I have to leave to get to the docks? I couldn't leave during day light and the dark  
  
was treacherous but I would have too. Tonight I'd leave for the docks. "I'm coming back  
  
to you Trunks, and nothing and no one can stop me!" I said allowed as I looked out of my  
  
window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Pan make it to the docks, will Trunks be there, will she even get out of the house? Only I know the answer to that and soon you will to. ~Next Time - The sun has set and Pan has begun her journey to the docks but can she find her way in the dark of night? 


	9. CH9 I Ran

Hey. I'm all better from the flu now but now my friend, Melanie, has it. : ( Well anyway here's more of the story, and please read my new stories, "Awaken" and "The Poems of a Girl" ~~~~~~~~~~~~ {Ok really quick idon'towndragonballzgtorthetrueconfussionsofcharlottedoyle. Ok on with the story} *note --- this is rated PG-13 for language and violence  
  
Living in the Eye of the Hurricane  
  
By: Zea-ssj5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~AGES~  
PAN - 19  
  
UUB - 36  
  
TRUNKS - 22  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was quiet most of the day. I took a shower and changed my clothes as soon as I  
  
had the chance. I was nervous. I ate dinner with my family and Adam around 6:00 pm  
  
and went back up to my room where I planed my escape. I looked out of my window.  
  
Perfect! Along the wall were some trees. I could easily climb down them. Time flu that  
  
day and it was suddenly night. This would be a long nights journey ahead of me but my  
  
bond with Trunks would never break and neither would my determination to get to the  
  
docks. I climbed out of my window trying not to make a sound. I landed on the ground  
  
with a small thud. I looked back for a final time to that big house, I'd probably never see  
  
my mom or dad again. I sighed. How could I leave them, how could I leave Trunks. He  
  
was the love of my life, they were my parents. I turned. What if they caught me? I ran. I  
  
ran from the life I was supposed to have straight into a new one. I hit a main road and  
  
looked too the sky. Oh how the stars glistened tonight. I was beautiful. I began a steady  
  
walk, but I was very tired. I had to rest. I looked up to the moon to see the time. There  
  
was no moon tonight!! How would I know how much longed I had. It was due to set sail  
  
before noon! I stopped only for I minute and continued on. I had to reach him, I just had  
  
to!  
  
~~~~~~~~~(Trunks p.o.v.)~~~~~~~~  
  
Would she come back to me, with only a days time to come. I sighed and sat on  
  
the wooden deck next to the lowered gangs plank. Please Pan, come back soon. I need  
  
you.  
  
~~~~~~~~(Pan's p.o.v.)~~~~~~~  
  
I began to feel a slight ocean breeze. I had to be close. I walked for a few minutes  
  
longer and told my self "I've got to rest." And so I did. I slept longer than I had thought  
  
though. It was after sunrise when I woke up!! I got up and looked around. I began to run  
  
in the opposite direction of the ocean breeze. I stepped through the brushes and I found  
  
what would forever change my life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
you probably no what it is that she finds. Next Time - Uhh... it might be the end, maybe it'll be a chapter longer, I don't know. 


	10. CH10 And We Kissed

Uhh... I don't really have anything to say today except, I hope you had I great Christmas and hope you have a fabulous new year. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ {Ok really quick idon'towndragonballzgtorthetrueconfussionsofcharlottedoyle. Ok on with the story} *note --- this is rated PG-13 for language and violence  
  
Living in the Eye of the Hurricane  
  
By: Zea-ssj5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~AGES~  
PAN (part-one) 19 - (part-two) 20  
  
UUB (part-one) 36 - (part-two) 37  
  
TRUNKS (part-one) 22 - (part-two) 23  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In front of my eyes stood a huge ship with three sails set. She was a beauty, but  
  
was she mine? I couldn't make out the name on the side of her with all the people loading  
  
it in my way. I looked around. I couldn't see anyone I knew. Did the Seahawk already set  
  
sail? No it couldn't have. Trunks promised to always wait for me. I walked over to the  
  
gangs-plank. I looked around. Where was everybody? Then someone tapped me from  
  
behind. I turned around and no one was there. "Huh?" was all I said. "Hey there Pan!"  
  
was what I heard in response. I spun around. It was Uub! Yes!!! The ship was still here.  
  
"Uub!! I can't believe you'd do that to me! I swear I about thought the ship left!" I said  
  
with a smirk. "Well I didn't mean to scare you. We thought you wouldn't make it. I was  
  
just sent to look for you." "By, Trunks?" I asked hopingly. "Well who else would send  
  
me. He's waiting for you." I was off before he finished. "Thanks Uub!!" I called back  
  
over my shoulder. I walked to the captains quarters. I knocked three times. "Come in."  
  
came a call from the other side. I opened the door and saw Trunks. He was hunched over  
  
the ships log. With great ease I slipped behind him with out being noticed. "Guess who?"  
  
I said as I covered his eyes. He smiled. "Pan, is it really you?" he said and I uncovered  
  
his eyes. He spun his chair around and saw me standing there. He quickly stood up and  
  
we hugged each other like we hadn't seen each other for years. By the time he had let me  
  
go I had tears in my eyes, tears of joy. "Well, Trunks, I've come home."  
  
~~~~~(Later on in the Voyage)~~~~~~  
  
I stood at the bow of the ship, the wind in my hair. It blew the long white gown I  
  
wore in this direction and that. A wedding dress. Trunks had gotten it while he was on  
  
land, he had told me. Uub stood with a Bible in his hand. Trunks stood in a tux. I turned  
  
to the crew, and my captain. I walked down the deck towards an alter. The ships crew  
  
watched as I stood next to Trunks. We turned to each other and took each others hands.  
  
Then Uub began the ceremony. "Do you Trunks take thee Pan to be your wife, to have  
  
and to hold forever? Through sickness and health?" "I do." He said as he continued I  
  
steady gaze into my eyes. "Do you Pan take thee Trunks to be your husband, to have and  
  
to hold forever? Through sickness and health?" "I do." I said with out any hesitation,  
  
continuing my gaze into Trunks eyes. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," he  
  
said as he slammed his Bible shut. "You may now kiss the bride!" and with that we  
  
kissed. Forever seemed to pass in that last hour and now it felt as if time stood still. I was  
  
now Mrs. Pan Briefs!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
Well, did you like it? Tell me the truth. Well, bye bye!!!  
  
(Crappy ending theme plays and credits roll) 


End file.
